Dinner, Notes, and a headache!
by UncouthxTribulation
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is 20 years old and was accepted into Konohagakure again due to the efforts of his best friend Naruto Uzumaki. But as he goes on living life day by day he becomes increasingly aware of how lonely it is to have only one friend who is away all the time! Kouta Nishida a masterful player of men and women alike has one goal: to get into Sasuke Uchiha's pants- or is it?


Disclaimer: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, Konoha, and the Narutoverse belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I cry with this realization…

Kouta is my OC however. (Does a little dance)

I suppose this is where warnings are in order before I begin my tale. So okay, all of you well versed yaoi fanfic readers already know, but out of consideration for newcomers: Yaoi is boyxboy it is also referred to as Shonen Ai blah blah. Not much else to say, beyond that this is definitely not too sexually explicit.

Dinner, Notes, and a headache!

A SasukexKouta Yaoi

I rose from my bed particularly irritated that day. Of course, at the time I had no answer as to why, it was just what I happened to feel. Whether that feeling was foresight or purely pessimism I'll never figure out.

The morning was mundane and of my normal routine. After getting up I brushed my hair (even though it didn't look like it) and my teeth. Changed into some casual clothes that consisted of a black t-shirt some older tighter jeans (hopefully no one would notice, damn laundry procrastination), and some regular navy ninja shoes. I skipped breakfast only because I had to get groceries, which was one of the many things I loathed because it just cost so damn much and I couldn't avoid it however I looked at it.

After zipping up the backs of my shoes I rose once more and slid the screen door of my house open only to be further irritated by how sunny and hot the day was. I hadn't done laundry in a while so I didn't have any clean shorts to change into and would have to deal with it. I sighed closed the door behind me and proceeded to entertain the long walk to the store.

When I arrived there were several things I became instantly aware of. The first was the mark up on tomatoes, which made me feel like spewing fire. The second and probably the least important was that the girl who typically gave me discounts as a means of flirting with me was absent. And third, the thing that pissed me the hell off the most was blonde curls, cigarette smoke, and lazy grey eyes.

"Yo, Sasu-gay." His deep, apathetic voice drove me crazy, and the smug smirk on his face was even more infuriating. Only I had any rights to be that arrogant! And he should've known his place.

"Nishida." I narrowed my dark eyes to slits.

"Nice pants. Finally come out of the closet?" He questioned with the utmost indifferent expression and tone.

"I'm not gay. Or bisexual, you perverted slime. I'm surprised you weren't arrested the second you crawled out of your gutter."

"Gutter climbing is a well-respected sport where I come from. I'm practically hailed as royalty." He rested against the concrete wall of the store and took another drag. "You just hate me because I'm black." I looked the pasty sunburnt boy over and was dumbfounded at how stupid and blind he was.

"You are not black."

"Wow, you're just too racist to see any colour." Kouta shook his head and the smoke followed him.

"Black and white are both lacking of colour so that doesn't even work, crazy bastard."

"That's cold Sasu."

"It's the truth." I rolled my eyes and took a step to the doorway. He stood up and towered over me, he was gangly and smelled heavily of cigarettes, which had a sort of charm that even I couldn't deny. He wore a yellow t-shirt which bore an emblem of an oval with squiggles that gave the impression of writing and loose beige pants. For some reason he had a weird obsession with the colour beige that nobody quite understood. But then again, no one could figure out Konoha's number one player.

"Out of the way Nishida" I glared with the most hate I could muster. He scratched the back of his head sluggishly and nodded to the door beside the one we were blocking that people had been entering and exiting.

"Use the other door, man." I gave him the most insulted of looks.

"That's the exit door."

"Yeah, So?"

"'So'?" I was practically seething. "You think I'm as stupid as to proclaim that I'm an illiterate fool who can't follow simple directions!? It will mess up the entire flow of traffic here. Look at the chaos!" I gestured to the obviously lost civilians who were, in hindsight perfectly fine. He shrugged in return.

It was that instant that I exploded at him. His careless demeanour, that arrogant cock to his head, I couldn't take it anymore. "who the hell do you think you are!?" I grabbed his shirt collar and brought his face down to mine, glaring daggers straight through his impassive eyes.

"People are staring."

"Does it look like I fucking care!?" I raised my fist threateningly.

"She does." He pointed after lighting up another cigarette. I followed his line of sight to see Konoha's 5th Hokage. Her hands were poised on her hips, her brows furrowed in a scrutinising manor and the owner of the shop stood imposingly to her right.

"Uchiha!" I felt like covering my ears as she screamed but that would only produce more anger on her end.

"What?" I couldn't prevent the attitude from oozing out of my tone.

"This is no way for a probationary ninja to behave! Are you seriously going to jeopardise everything Naruto has done to make sure you could come home?"

"Yeah, Sasu-gay." Kouta knew exactly where to push to further anger me.

"You little bastard." I pushed him away from me after releasing a handful of his shirt. He faltered back a little but caught himself, noncommittal in his caring of whether or not he fell.

"You will never shop here again Uchiha." I shook with absolute rage. This was the closest shop to my house and it was a good walk at that. I had no idea how much this whole scene would affect my chances at other shops too, word spread fast in the village and now everyone in Konoha would think I was even more of a psychotic freak. It was all Kouta's fault to date! That stupid, arrogant, asshole!

"Dumbass, this is _ALL_ your fault!"

"Sasuke." Tsunade need only say my name for the repercussions she was planning to sink in to my very being.

"Tch." I turned on my heel and shoved my hands in my pockets, but it was rather difficult seeing as my old pants were just that tight.

I walked brusquely back to my house, I was just too overwhelmed by all the people of the village, by Kouta, and life in general to slow down. I knew it was a good 10 minutes until I arrived home at this pace and with all the people I was running into on the way it could be just as likely that I got into another fight before long.

I slammed the door to my house behind me, the rest of the walk was unremarkable, which I was appreciative of because I just didn't have the energy or patience to deal with it anymore. After the loud click of the door slamming, the empty house was in complete silence. I screamed. I couldn't take the loneliness. I couldn't understand why I just pushed everyone away. I wanted someone to be around, I wanted a friend, but I kept denying myself any of the few chances I got. I wasn't oblivious to how much of an ass I could be, it wasn't as if I enjoyed hurting people. I just said things, and a lot of the time they were horrible and I didn't really mean them. But I just lacked the ability to interact kindly with people after losing my family, training with Orochimaru, and trying to kill off all my feelings to gain revenge. I never gave myself the chance to recover or speak with people and it only proves harder to change once one becomes older. And it didn't help that the one friend I did have was under Tsunade's mentorship for his future career as Hokage, leaving little time for him to spend with me. I felt a few tears slip down my cheeks; tears never asked permission to fall, to take over one's frame. They were a sign of ultimate weakness and I hated myself every time I allowed them to take control. I ground my teeth as my body became racked with sobs and no matter how much I rubbed at my eyes they did not cease. I passed a mirror as I walked up the stairs, my face was red and puffy, rather pathetic looking and like everything else in the world it pissed me off.

"This is it." I commented absently to myself looking out the window. I pulled the blinds, unhinged it from its closed position and was greeted by the humid evening air. I had my back to the world outside imagining the pillow of concrete my head would feel better lying on, when a smell infiltrated my senses. It was something I hadn't smelled since the last time my mother cooked dinner and I was quite frankly curious as to why it would be permeating from my house. I rushed down the flight of stairs practically jumping the whole thing and turned the corner to enter my kitchen.

"Hey, Sasuke." Kouta greeted as he masterfully manned the kitchen and whatever the Hell he was cooking.

"How did you get in my house Nishida!?" I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes. I didn't want him taking charge of _MY_ house.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. For such an innocent man to understand the methods of a class A pervert" he shook his head with two fingers poised eccentrically on his forehead. He then promptly turned back to his task of cooking in my house.

"Fine it doesn't matter how you broke in, just get the hell out!"

"I've never heard of a bachelor who would kick someone out for cooking him a free meal." Kouta nodded his head to Sasuke's rumbling stomach. "See? You're hearts not really into it." He gestured to a cushion that sat plumply in front of my low table.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked shaking my head at a loss with everything.

"Not that I felt bad or anything… I just thought you looked like you could use a free meal." I looked everywhere but his eyes and a grocery bag caught my attention. It was from the grocery I had been banned from and was filled with tomatoes among other things. I knew Kouta was not by any means rich, so for him to give me such charity would be tough on him. But it pissed me off. I would not tolerate charity or pity, and especially by someone like Kouta! I started to open my mouth in protest when he suddenly shoved a spoonful of whip cream into my mouth. I glared daggers at him but he deflected it easily with a wave of his hand as I swallowed out of necessity. It was then that I could instantly tell it was not from the store.

"Did you… Make this?" I questioned feeling a streak of blush work its way across my features.

"Sasuke," He started once more grabbing my chin and forcing me to look him in the eyes. "I can make you some any day." I stared at him once again dumbfounded with the combination of his perversion and stupidity. This of course only made him smile ear to ear as he released my chin. "Now sit." He instructed pointing to the cushion.

"What happens if I don't?" I planted my feet firmly on the ground.

"I ravish you where you stand." He gave me a tranquil smile.

"So, you break into my house and threaten to rape me!?"

"No, I broke into your house to cook you a good meal, and become the most irresistible thing you could ever imagine." His back was to me as he resumed cooking and held up three fingers. At two I could tell he was counting down and I quickly sat down where he previously indicated, though a fleeting thought of sitting a couple inches from it passed my mind, I was too intimidated with the prospect of rape to resist.

"Good, good." He piped up adding ingredients as I beat my head on the table. _I should've jumped_! I thought full of regret. _But that's okay_… _I'll just eat his food, and when he lets his guard down I'll beat the shit out of him_! I smirked while facing down. I quickly recomposed myself and sat up straight.

"What are you cooking?" I inquired, having no grasp of culinary arts.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. So nosy. If you can't figure it out by watching then you'll just have to wait." _Hurry up and finish already. _I thought with the fear of drooling all over myself from the amazing smell. As if reading my mind he presented the dishes in front of me which were composed of a tomato and corn pasta salad, some seasoned grilled chicken, and a small chocolate cake iced with whipped cream.

Gulp.

"What would you prefer to drink? Wine? Water? Coffee? Tea?" He grinned seeing a bit of drool dribble down my lips, I quickly wiped it away upon seeing his grin.

"Coffee." I responded as coolly as possible when a thought hit me. "You drugged my food. That's why you made all of this." I rose quickly, clenching my fists as I spoke. "If I get raped-"He forced a serving of the salad into my mouth and grabbed my jaw forcing me to chew. At that point I gave up. The food was sadly the most impressive stuff I had tasted in probably my entire life. _Why does it have to taste so good _!_Dammit_! He quickly went to preparing me coffee as I silently ate. I had to restrain myself from eating everything in one bite. I wanted to savor this.

"Sasuke," I looked up to him, puzzled at his serious tone, I also couldn't help feeling a bit resentful at the sudden break from eating.

"What?" I said between my resumption of bites. He bent down meeting me at eye level an unusual frown set on his sunburnt face, and his grey eyes gained a glint of compassion as he hugged me. I was shocked at this interaction. I shook a little under his touch; I hadn't been hugged, _genuinely hugged_, in years. "W-why?" I spluttered out in confusion.

"Remember when I told you I'd be there for you?"

"Yeah… I Guess. We were in the academy and you were still just as pervy. I assumed you'd meant 'in bed' or some other nonsense." I answered. He gave a small laugh releasing me, still on his knees, and still staring straight into my eyes. I broke contact, looking down.

"As much of a pervert as I am, I do care. You were one of my only friends."

"You don't have friends." I corrected harshly. "And all you did was eat my lunch and harass me on a daily basis." I started to shake in anger. "You call that friendship?" I pushed him away from me hurriedly getting up. "I'm not some whore you can get into bed because I have no self-respect. Unlike you, I'm not loose, nor do I believe I'd ever call someone like you a friend." I passed him without looking back. "I'm not some charity case, you manipulative bastard!"

"Sasuke, I know what you were about to do." I spun around so fast that even he was surprised.

"Don't even pretend you know anything about me." I glared with the fury that people only dream exists.

"I understand how lonely you are, I-"

"You would NEVER understand." I seethed. "You have friends, family, lovers, people who would give a flying fuck if you up and disappeared."

"Do you honestly think no one was concerned when you left the village? Have you forsaken everything Naruto and Sakura have done to bring you home and make sure you weren't imprisoned the moment you set foot in the freaking village?" Kouta's voice rose in anger, something I had never heard from the easygoing man.

"I-"

"And do you have any depth of understanding for others. Just because you lost everything doesn't mean others haven't, and don't be as arrogant as to assume that they had anything to begin with!" I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and slugged him, or at least that was my plan.

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes that I never thought could exist within him.

"You never mentioned your family before." I started slowly, relinquishing my grip.

"Never came up." He replied trying to pass it off as another one of his apathetic answers. But I could see he was having trouble holding back tears.

"What…Uhm…" I wasn't sure how to ask about them, emotions and word choice were never my strong suit.

"It's okay." He sat down on the floor, legs crossed. I sat as well, though on my knees. "It's been 15 years and I'm a big boy now."

"I'm not so sure you were ever small." I remarked remembering him towering over the other kids and breaking seats. He smiled a little at this but it was forced and I could tell.

"Do you recall when I entered the Konoha Ninja academy?"

"Yeah, you were several weeks behind the rest of us and two years older. You were an oddball from the beginning."

"I was born in Kumogakure," He closed his eyes as he said this and took a deep breath. "To the leader of the Nishida clan, Nishida Akihiro, and the princess of a small land named Mai."

"You mean the clan that keeps strict records of birth due to the eleventh child born dying?"

"Yes, and this is why my little brother was lost." He admitted somewhat pained. "But that is a story for another day."

I didn't push.

"From day one the arranged marriage of my mother and father marked years of abuse." He began, "My mother was a very defiant woman despite being small and frail, she hated my father immensely and the idea of this marriage. He couldn't control her, and that frustrated him to no end. When I was born, I instantly became her treasure. She viewed me as the only good thing to come from her marriage with him, and he used that." Kouta's eyes reflected the fear and sadness of a childhood spent worrying. "He abused me physically and mentally to get her to submit. I still remember how hard she cried when she found out that she was pregnant again." A shiver racked his frame at the memory.

"Why didn't she just run off or something?" I interrogated.

"It wasn't that simple. And besides, she had too much fun diminishing his authority over the clan." A smile graced his face at this. Maybe he found some consolation in his mother's rebellious attitude. "After my little brother died I couldn't help but cry, I mean we were really close, he's the reason I even became a ninja because he was too sick to ever enter the academy. But when my father saw my crying and the death of the only son he could ever see leading the clan, he just started to beat the hell out of me. And of course me being the smartass that I am I threw alcohol on the fire by insulting his intelligence and just generally mouthing off." _Typical Kouta_, I thought a bit reminded of my own smart-aleck-y nature. "My mother came in midway through the beating of my life though, and took it upon herself to take the rest of it and I ran. I ran as fast and as far as I could. And after a while I ended up in Konoha. It was a miracle I survived that long, I was such an arrogant little bastard."

"You still are." I commented giving him a small quick smile. He laughed and shook off the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Eh, all water under the bridge now."

"I don't get you, Kouta." He looked at me with surprise on his face. "How do you just shrug all that off?"

"You called me Kouta?" He jumped up enthusiastically.

"Hey wait! Don't- No. Don't get used to it." I turned away blushing. I had to admit it was kind of cute the way he became so excited over my use of his given name. I looked over to Kouta as he returned to the kitchen wrapping the leftovers up. I hadn't exactly not noticed his attractiveness. There were several times that I had looked him over and this was one of them. His blonde curls helped to give him a softer more laid back appearance to combat how intimidating his height could be if you didn't know him and his characteristic yawns were contagious. His clothes were always loose and covered him up fairly well which added to a natural curiosity of what lied underneath. _Stop Sasuke. _I told myself sternly. _Kouta is not- not what?_ I thought about this for a moment. What was holding me back so much from enjoying his company? After all I was just screaming about not having friends and here he was on a silver platter. Yeah he was perverted as hell and generally annoying but he did mean well.

Kouta took off his jacket and threw it haphazardly onto the floor and my heart sped up and my mouth dried. _No. I can't. This is why! _I found myself once again angry. Angry that I wanted him to take off much more than just his jacket, angry that I couldn't have a friend in him, and angry that I was angry about it.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" He looked over his shoulder noticing my silence and generally uncomfortable façade. Sometimes he could be really oblivious.

"Nothing" I got up quickly and shoved as many fingers in my pockets as I could fit as I paced around.

"And you call me strange? You're the overly moody guy." He shrugged with a smile as I came over purely to punch him in the arm.

"At least I'm not some crazy bastard." I retorted.

"Hey, bastard in my position is a compliment, especially with a father like mine. And besides, you're just crazy in all sorts of different ways." I could tell Kouta was keeping his distance from me probably because I had reacted negatively to his touch earlier and he didn't want to try his luck so soon after. But how I wanted him to just give me no choice! If it was up to me I'd think too hard and only push him away further! _Kouta, for once in your god damned life read me correctly! _I looked around for an excuse; any would do, so that I could give him another opportunity when I spotted his watch. It read 8:30 pm.

"You know, it's kind of late."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get out, So long as you promise not to do anything crazy." He winked. Then he finished placing the leftovers in the fridge and turned to head towards the door when I grabbed his arm. He looked back puzzled.

"It's dark. Plus your house is far away. You might as well stay here for the night." I released his arm and tried as hard as possible to make it sound like I was conceding something when in reality I was begging for him to stay. I was sick of such an empty house.

"You sure? You can't stand me for a couple hours let alone all night."

"Might as well. But don't expect anything from me." I raised my head a bit and frowned. "I only have one bedroom; you can sleep on the floor. I'll get some extra pillows and a blanket. The bathroom is up the stairs and to the right. Do whatever you need."

"Is this your first sleep over Sasuke?" I blushed a million different shades of red, not sure whether he was implying anything dirty as typical of Kouta.

"What do you mean?" I glared.

"I meant 'is this the first time you ever had a friend sleep over'?"

"Yeah." I admitted a little embarrassed.

"I can tell."

"Hey!-"

"You mind if I get a shower first before going to bed? I didn't expect to stay." I looked at him wide eyed and then promptly looked down. "Uhm, is that some kind of insult to Uchiha culture or something?"

"No but that comment is." I snapped. "Go ahead. Why would I care?"

"Just asking." He walked up the stairs careful as to not bump his head on the ceiling, I couldn't help but snicker a little at this.

About 15 minutes passed when I heard the sound of the water come to a halt. I couldn't help but get a bit excited seeing as it was my first sleepover and it was just about to begin. But I was stumped as to how I should act, big fucking surprise there. I tossed and turned impatiently on my bed disregarding the book I had been reading. A couple minutes passed in silence when I heard a knocking at the door. I walked over apprehensively. What could he want?

"What do you want?" I asked with fake irritation.

"Eh, seems like I forgot a towel." He spoke softly as he cracked open the door. Kouta was not a modest man but was doing this out of what he thought to be consideration for me. _Idiot_! I caught a quick glimpse of him though. He dripped with hot water his curls clinging to his face. The mirror behind him was fogged up from the heat of his shower and for a second I hoped he hadn't wasted all my hot water, but then I was quickly refocused as he opened the door a bit more to receive the towel from me. "Could I borrow some spare clothes? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you'd mind if I walked around here naked." It was that comment that started the horrible, embarrassing, imaginative part of me to begin to get creative. This also caused certain parts of me to stir at the thought. I held back for pride's sake.

"Uh, yeah. I can't guarantee how well my clothes will fit you though for obvious reasons."

"Yeah well I'm just generally well-endowed size wise, as you can tell." I turned on my heel immediately and rushed to my closet to find some big clothes.

"Shit!" I cursed remembering that my closet was a barren waste land. I tried to think quickly of what I could give him as a substitute. Though I was extremely unsure about it, I didn't want to give Kouta the OK to walk around without clothes on. That would only prove to further embarrass me. I pulled out a certain box filled with clothing that had belonged to my brother. As a child I had washed it enough to nearly eliminate his scent, but it didn't keep my heart from feeling the heavy weight of sadness. Though I had mostly come to terms with accepting my family was gone and that my elder brother had done what he thought was best at the time I couldn't help but feel the anger and sadness revisit me. Even if it was just a bit. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I pulled some of his clothes from the old box. I forced calm upon myself that only years and years of coping and a recent acceptance could produce.

"Here." I stared blankly, handing the neatly folded stack of clothing to Kouta.

"Thanks man." He closed the door and quickly got dressed. I stood outside, my back to the wall, fingers in my pockets. "You're a good guy, y'know?" He placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up quickly, his grey eyes imparting a warm aura. I blushed slightly and looked down.

"Yeah, yeah."

"The floor is extremely uncomfortable."

"Make a move to get anywhere near me and I'll take the knife from underneath my pillow and castrate you." I didn't take my attention away from my book as I said this in passing. Kouta grumbled and tossed noisily, shifting the blankets loudly with him. "Tch."

"You're not a very good host, c'mon let's do something fun." He shot up, and I took a hand from my book and reached underneath my pillow. "You can't be serious." His eyes were at half-mast and regarding me with his usual arrogant assertions flying through his head.

"Do it, I dare you."

"Well since you insist…" He got up onto his knees and his head aligned with mine. He closed most of the distance between our faces and smirked, his eyes practically lightened with the giddiness of being right.

"What?" I swallowed shaking a bit. He looked me over, pleased with his findings. "No it's just… I-"

"Sasuke, no more excuses." He smiled as he said this, kissing up my neck passionately. I tensed under his touch as he climbed onto my bed and then me.

"Kou-"My protest was stifled by his tongue. _Yes!_ I thought happily. _Don't give me the choice; don't allow my pride to get in the way!_

Though these were my feelings, I couldn't stop myself. As he made a move to slip my shirt over my head, he found resistance. My hand was still underneath my pillow, fingers tightening on the knife. It wasn't hard for him to notice so he stopped.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to force you. That's just-"

"Maybe I want you to!" I screamed overcome with frustration at myself, though this was aimed at him. He gave me a look.

"If you're not ready-" It was my turn to cut him off this time. I quickly stripped him and myself. It was obvious at this point what my decision was, I couldn't go back now. I didn't want to.

It was the absence of Kouta's touch that woke me up the next day. I opened my eyes sluggishly, feeling an exhaustion that was new to me, something that didn't come from ninja training or lack of sleep. I felt my gaze shift over to my clock. _2:30 pm_.

"Shit!" I cursed shooting up from my bed. There was a loud knocking at my door and my name was being screamed at a level that only one person could manage, _Naruto_.

I got out of bed and slipped on my clothes from yesterday. At the end of my bed there was the stack of clothes I lent Kouta with a note. I snatched the note up and ran down my stairs to yell at Naruto for his loudness and put a reminder in the back of my head to read it later.

"Sasuke, you were supposed to meet Sakura and me at the Hokage's mansion _2 hours ago_!" Once he got over his rant he looked me over, assume ably noticing how disheveled I was. I hadn't looked in a mirror at the time so I had no idea how obvious it was that I had a good night.

"So…" I could tell he was uncomfortable at this point and could feel a blush taking over my face at this realization.

"No-I-"

"Don't try to be humble Sasuke; I know what's going on!" I looked at him puzzled.

"Y-You do?" I half choked on the words.

"You were training extra hard last night and stayed up too late!" He slapped his forehead as if he had missed this obvious fact. "Sakura and I appreciate your efforts but jeez you're making me look bad!"

"Jeez." I sighed. _At least some things never change_.

"Hey," He piped up looking down at the hand that was clutching Kouta's note. _Shit_! I hadn't stuffed it in my pockets fearing that it would get stuck, but I hadn't even thought of the repercussions of having it in plain view for Naruto!

"No!" He snatched the note from me and kept it just out of my reach.

"What? You got a love letter or something from one of your fan girls?"

"That's none of your damn business you loser!" In hindsight saying that was probably not the best idea, for as stubborn as I was Naruto could always be more stubborn when it came down to things.

"_Dear Sasuke,_" He read in a mock imitation of a female's voice.

"S-stop!"

"_I really enjoyed our…Sleepover last night." _I buried my face in my hands and almost started to cry of embarrassment. I probably would've if Naruto wasn't present. "_I washed the clothes you lent me and set them on your bed, obviously. The leftovers are pretty easy to find since your fridge was practically empty, and I apologize for leaving without saying goodbye this morning._ Oooh Sasuke, didn't know you had a girlfriend!" Naruto finished excitedly only to continue to read the note. "_I had to go meet the 5__th__ for guard duty as usual. I'll see you soon! –Kouta. P.S. you're a pretty kinky fellow._" Naruto took a double take frowning as he read the last part. "Your girlfriend's-?"

"Kouta!" I screamed in defeat, probably alerting the whole village to my anger with him. I dropped to my knees staring blankly after losing my voice. Naruto continued to chatter for the next hour about this incident, demanding to know what happened, feeling entitled as my best friend. I was silent for the rest of the day.

Author's notes/ Final words: So thanks to everyone who got this far and finished my first completed Yaoi! You really don't know how happy it makes me to think that people are reading this. And I hate to do it, but I just wanted to put a little heads up for anyone interested in reading something I am working on and hope to get the first chapter up soon! It's a NaruSasu/SasuNaru Fanfic in an Alternate Universe in a high school setting. Naruto and Sasuke discover the "wonders" that online dating offers and shit happens! I also want to give some thanks to my friend and Sister, especially my sister for reading through and acting as my editor. _You rock Muddy_!


End file.
